I Love My Family
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: Keluarga pasangan Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae yang mempunyai satu putri dan satu putra,ternyata dikejutkan oleh kehadiran putri kecil yang akan membuat keluarga mereka dipenuhi ketidakharmonisan. HaeHyuk,KyuMin,dan OC sbg anak mereka Penasaran? Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I Love My Family

**Pair: **HaeHyuk **(**Donghae **X** Eunhyuk**)** ,Slight! KyuMin _(entah kenapa,disemua FF HaeHyuk author,selalu ada slight KyuMin ==" )_

**Author : **

Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda

Lee Eun Hoon a.k.a LeeEunHoon10297 a.k.a Kelvin

Park YuHee a.k.a WievieKyu a.k.a Winni

**Genre : **Family,Hurt, Friendship, Romance

**Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan ortu dan cerita milik author. _**Dan FF ini asli dari kolaborasi imajinasi han eunkyo, park yuhee dan lee eunhoon. **_

**Cast : **

Lee Donghae (Eunhyuk's Husband)

Lee Hyukjae (Donghae's Wife)

Lee Eunkyo (HaeHyuk's first daughter)

Lee Eunhoon (HaeHyuk's first son)

Lee Eunhee (HaeHyuk's second daughter)

Cho Kyuhyun (HaeHyuk's neighbour)

Cho Sungmin (Kyuhyun's Wife)

Cho Yoosung (KyuMin's Child)

**Note : **Tiga anak HaeHyuk itu nggak usah dipikirin siapa. Anggep aja salah satu anak HaeHyuk itu readers ^^

**Warning : OC,** OOC,Genderswitch for uke, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary : **Keluarga pasangan Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae yang mempunyai satu putri dan satu putra,ternyata dikejutkan oleh kehadiran putri kecil yang akan membuat keluarga mereka dipenuhi ketidakharmonisan.

Penasaran?

Check it out!

~~~~~ **HAPPY READING ** ~~~~~

_**I Love My Family**_

_Han Eunkyo_

_Lee Eunhoon_

_Park Yuhee_

_present_

(Donghae POV)

Namaku Lee Donghae. Aku hanyalah seorang suami yang mempunyai istri yang sangat cantik dan baik hati. Namanya Lee Hyukjae.

Jangan tanya bagaimana aku mendapatkan cintanya. Ia adalah orang yang cuek dan susah sekali di rayu saat dulu. Tapi setelah dia mencintaiku,ternyata ia tidak sesulit yang aku kira. Kami adalah pasangan yang saling mencintai.

Kalian ingin mencoba memisahkan kami,eoh? Haha,coba saja. Apa kalian fikir kami tidak pernah menghadapi cobaan cinta?

Kami berhasil melewati semua cobaan dengan rasa setia dan rasa cinta yang sangat besar.

Yah,cobaan seperti tuduhan perselingkuhan,merebut restu dari orangtua kami masing-masing,dan hal-hal lainnya.

Aku dan Hyukkie –itu adalah nama panggilanku untuknya- saat ini mempunyai dua orang anak.

Anak pertama kami bernama Lee Eunkyo. Yeojya ini –bahkan aku tidak yakin dia yeojya atau namja- sifatnya tidak feminim sama sekali. Semua temannya namja. Nae agyea satu ini suka menantang temannya untuk bertengkar. Yah,aku maklum saja. Namanya juga anak-anak. Namun,ia sangat menyayangi kami –aku,eommanya dan namdongsaengnya-. Hobinya pada dance yang turun dari aku dan Hyukkie juga membuat kami bangga karena ia dan teman-temannya sering memenangkan lomba modern dance dimana-mana. Eunkyo juga sangat menyukai yang namanya 'surfing internet'. Ia akan tahan duduk berjam-jam didepan komputernya hanya untuk menjelajah dunia maya –yang menurutku tidak penting- itu.

Anak kedua kami bernama Lee Eunhoon. Namja ini jauh lebih lembut daripada Eunkyo. Ia akan menceramahi Eunkyo jika yeojya ini mulai membuat keributan. Dan anehnya Eunkyo akan menunduk dan diam mendengarkan nasihat Eunhoon. Hoonie mempunyai dua lesung pipi dipipinya yang cukup chubby. Ia mewarisi sifat lembut dan penyayang Hyukkie. Namun jangan salah. Kadang ia juga bisa evil dan menyiksa orang. Aku rasa ini akibat jika anak anak dekat dengan Kyuhyun –tetangga kami- . Hoonie sangat menyukai game dan matematika. Benar-benar mirip dengan Kyu,bukan?

Saat ini aku sedang duduk disofa sambil memandangi sebuah foto keluarga berukuran besar yang tertempel -dengan figura besar berwarna emas dan ukiran indah- di dinding ruang tamu rumah kami.

Difoto itu terlihat keluarga yang sangat bahagia.

Ada seorang ayah yang sedang menggendong putrinya yang sedang tersenyum imut –Aku dan Eunkyo-.

Disampingnya ada seorang ibu yang sedang menggandeng tangan putranya yang sedang memakan es krim coklat –Hyukkie dan Eunhoon-.

Foto itu diambil saat musim panas empat tahun lalu. Saat putri sulung kami berumur enam tahun,dan dongsaengnya berumur lima tahun.

Itu adalah liburan pertamaku dengan keluargaku. Yah,perusahaan-perusahaan kami menjadi penghalangku berlibur bersama anak-anakku. Dan aku beruntung sekali saat itu appa memberi kami tiket ke Bali dan berlibur disana. Appa bilang aku butuh istirahat dan butuh waktu untuk anak-anak dan istriku.

"Ya Appa!" tiba-tiba seorang yeojya duduk disampingku tanpa berbasa-basi -seperti mengucapkan salam atau mencium tanganku -sebagai appanya- terlebih dahulu.

Aish!

"Ya! Bisakah kau berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu? Seperti mengucapkan salam atau mencium tanganku atau apalah. Aku ini appamu, bukan dongsaengmu,Eunkyo chagi~" nasehatku dengan 'sabar'.

"Hehe" seperti biasa,ia akan membalas dengan cengiran.

Yah,bagaimanapun Eunkyo adalah anakku. Jadi aku tidak akan pernah serius memarahinya.

"Eunkyo sudah pulang? Mengapa kau pulang terlambat,chagi?" tanya istriku yang entak kapan sudah duduk disamping kami berdua.

"Ne Eomma. Tadi Eunkyo latihan dance dulu. Kan besok Eunkyo sama chingudeul mewakili sekolah buat modern dance competition antar sekolah seprovinsi." Jelas putri pertama kami dengan bangga.

"Ah,kau memang anak appa dan eomma Eunkyo chagi." Banggaku sambil ber-highfive-ria dengannya.

"Ne. Kau benar-benar mewarisi bakat appa dan eomma,chagi." Tambah Hyukkie yang hanya dibalas Eunkyo dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Annyeong Appa,Eomma..hosh hosh...aku pulang...hosh hosh..."

Tiba-tiba muncul Eunhoon –anak kedua kami- di depan pintu masuk rumah dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Ah waeyo Hoonie?" tanya Hyukkie setelah Hoonie berjalan –sedikit berlari- ke arah kami.

"Noona...noona kenapa meninggalkanku tadi? Capek tahu lari-lari." Cecarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan eommanya.

"Olahragalah sedikit Hoonie-ah,agar kau punya otot seperti Choi Siwon Super Junior itu! Arra?" suruh Eunkyo tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun sambil menepuk –atau lebih tepatnya menonjok- bahu Hoonie. Lalu berlalu kekamarnya yang ada dilantai dua dengan santai.

"YAK NOONA! Aish appo!" keluh Hoonie.

"Sudahlah Hoonie-chagi. Sana ganti bajumu! Eomma dan Appa ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu dan noonamu." Perintah Hyukkie dengan nada yang sangat...lembut.

"Ne Eomma." Balas Hoonie sopan. Ia pun berjalan menuju tangga untuk naik kelantai dua.

Aku rasa ini kesempatanku untuk bermesraan dengan Hyukkie yeobo,hehe.

"Yeobo-"

"NOONA AKU AKAN MEMBAKAR MODEM DAN SEMUA KASET TUTORIAL DANCE YANG ADA DIKAMARMU. RASAKAN PEMBALASANKU KARENA KAU MEMBUATKU BERLARI DARI SEKOLAH. HAHAHAHA."

Aish! Baru saja aku ingin bermesraan dengan Hyukkie. Anak ini sudah menganggu kami dengan teriakannya yang menggelegar itu. Belum lagi evil laugh nya. Aish! Dimana anak ini belajar seperti itu? Apa Kyu yang mengajarinya?

"Yak Honnie-ah kau berisik sekali." Cecarku.

Sedangkan yang dicecar hanya membentuk tanda 'peace' dengan kedua jarinya lalu berlari tergesa menaiki tangga.

Nah,begini kan enak. Bisa berduaan dengan Hyukkie.

"Yeobo~ kau semakin hari semakin cantik." Godaku padanya yang sedang cengo menatap (?) keributan yang dibuat kedua anak kami diatas. Aku yakin pasti sekarang Eunkyo sedang merengek agar Hoonie tidak membakar modem dan semua kaset tutorial dance yang ada dikamarnya.

"Ish kau gombal Hae." Balas istriku malu-malu. Dapat kulihat semburat merah dipipinya yang putih.

Ah,setiap hari aku semakin mencintainya. Raut malu-malunya saat kugoda,kelembutan dan kebaikan hatinya,kecantikan alaminya,gummy smilenya yang sangat indah. Aku benar-benar bersyukur sudah memilikinya sebagai istriku.

"Haha baru segitu saja kau sudah malu,yeobo. Saranghaeyo. Jeongmal saranghaeyo yeongwonhi." Ungkapku sambil menatap matanya dalam.

"Nado saranghaeyo Hae-ah." Balasnya sambil tersenyum memamerkan gummy smilenya.

Akupun memperpendek jarak antara kami.

Dan...

"HYUNG! NOONA! EUNKYO-AH! EUNHOON-AH! KAMI DATANG~" seru sebuah makhluk dengan suara terkutuk -karena telah merusak momen romantisku bersama Hyukkie yeobo- yang tiba tiba muncul didepan kami berdua. Entah bagaimana cara ia masuk kedalam rumahku. Dasar setan!

"Kyu? Mengapa kau bisa masuk kedalam? Bukannya pintu dikunci?" tanya Hyukkie yeobo yang sudah menjauhkan diri dariku.

"Ah,pintunya tidak dikunci noona. Jadi kami masuk saja." Jawab Kyuhyun –tetangga kami- innocent.

Aku masih saja memasang wajah kusutku dan sesekali memberikan Kyuhyun deathglare.

"Mungkin tadi Hoonie lupa mengunci pintu. Ada apa kalian datang?" tanyaku to the point.

"Yoosungie,pergilah bermain dengan Eunkyo dan Eunhoon. Nanti eomma akan memanggilmu jika kami sudah selesai." Suruh Sungmin-noona pada Cho Yoosung,anak mereka satu-satunya.

Cho yoosung seumur dengan Eunkyo. Mereka selalu kami sekolahkan disekolah yang sama secara sengaja. Ya,sengaja. Karena dari awal memang aku,Hyukkie,Sungmin-noona dan Kyu sudah menjodohkan mereka.

"Ne eomma." Sahut Yoosung patuh.

"Ahjusshi,ahjumma aku keatas dulu ya menemui Eunhoon dan Eunkyo." Pamitnya pada kami.

Ah,sopan sekali anak ini.

"Ne Sungie-ah." Jawab Hyukkie menanggapi ucapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

(AUTHOR POV)

"Yak! Apa kau sudah bosan hidup? Kau mau aku bunuh dengan cara apa,huh?"

"Noona fikir aku takut? Apa noona lupa,aku ini namja dan noona yeojya. Tentu saja aku yang menang. DASAR MANIAK INTERNET!"

"KAU JUGA,DASAR MANIAK GAME!"

Terdengar suara teriakan dan ucapan sengit yang saling menyudutkan dari sebuah kamar sederhana yang bercatkan warna biru langit dan bernuansa tenang karena isi kamar itu didominasi oleh warna biru dan putih.

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar keributan itu sambil terus berjalan menuju pusat keributan itu –kamar Eunkyo-.

Hingga akhirnya ia sampai didepan pintu berwarna biru langit dan bertuliskan 'Lee Eunkyo'. Namja itu terdiam sebentar sambil membaca tulisan hangul tidak begitu rapi yang tertempel tepat dibawah tulisan 'Lee Eunkyo'.

'Yang boleh masuk hanya eomma,appa,Hoonie dan Yoosung. Selain itu akan kupastikan sengsara jika memasuki kamarku. MENGERTI?'

Setelah tersenyum tipis,ia membuka gagang pintu dan mulai memasuki kamar yang sangat ribut itu.

"YAK! JANGAN PEGANG KASET-KASETKU,BABBO!"

"MAKANNYA NOONA JANGAN BILANG SAMA EOMMA DAN APPA TENTANG MEREKA!"

"Tapi itu lucu sekali,dongsaeng. Hahaha"

"YAK! JANGAN TERTAWA!"

"Ish." Terdengar desisan kesal dari seorang namja kecil yang baru saja memasuki kamar berisik itu.

"Lee Eunkyo,Lee Eunhoon. Kalau kalian berdua tidak mau diam aku akan menyuruh Appa untuk membunuh Luhan-hyung dan Yoona-noona." Ancam Yoosung –namja kecil itu- dengan penuh penekanan.

Berhasil.

Kedua kakak-beradik itu terdiam dan menatap horror kearah Yoosung.

Lama mereka terdiam hingga...

"Andwae!" Seru mereka bersamaan.

'Haha,kau berhasil Yoosung. Kau memang hebat.' Batin Yoosung bangga.

Yah ancaman Yoosung yang menyebutkan nama 'Luhan dan Yoona' memang bisa membuat kakak beradik itu menghentikan perkelahian mereka.

Luhan adalah satu-satunya artis namja yang disukai Eunkyo. Yeojya ini sangat mengidolakan Luhan –yang tergabung dalam boyband China bernama EXO M-.

Sedangkan Yoona –atau lengkapnya Im Yoona- adalah penyanyi favorit Eunhoon. Ia sangat menyukai yeojya ini. Bahkan Eunhoon pernah bilang,bahwa ia ingin menikahi Yoona jika sudah besar nanti.

Mengapa mereka mempercayai ancaman Yoosung? Apakah bisa seorang Cho Kyuhyun –yang merupakan Appa dari Yoosung- sanggup membunuh kedua penyanyi yang sangat tenar dikalangan remaja seluruh dunia itu? Haha,bertemu mereka saja sangat sulit. Apalagi membunuh mereka?

Satu alasan yang masuk akal adalah mereka percaya karena mereka masih belum dewasa.

Otak Eunkyo dan Eunhoon masih sangat polos,membuat mereka sangat mudah dibohongi.

Sedangkan Yoosung? Namja kecil ini mempunyai pemikiran yang lebih dewasa daripada mereka berdua. Jadi wajar saja kalau ia bisa dengan mudahnya memberi ancaman konyol seperti tadi.

"Arra. Sekarang ayo saling minta maaf!" perintah Yoosung.

"Mian dongsaeng." Ucap Eunkyo.

"Ne. Nado mianhae noona." Balas Eunhoon sambil mengusap cairan bening disudut matanya.

"Ya! Uljima saengie! Kalau saeng menangis noona juga menangis nanti."

"Hiks noona..."

"Hiks..."

Yah,selalu seperti ini. Setiap habis bertengkar pasti kedua anak HaeHyuk itu akan menangis bersama –dan membuat sweatdrop orang yang melihat mereka-.

"Sudah. Sudah. Ayo kita bermain!" ajak Yoosung semangat sambil menepuk bahu kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hyung mau main apa?" tanya Eunhoon semangat.

Sepertinya ia sudah melupakan kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

"Hm...kita main game Naruto di PS saja,yuk! Nanti yang kalah harus memasak makanan." Usul Yoosung sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Arra. Kajja kita kekamarku!" seru Eunhoon sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Yoosung dan Eunkyo.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan HaeHyuk dan KyuMin?

Siapakah yang akan menang dalam pertandingan game Yoosung vs Eunkyo vs Eunhoon?

Apakah keluarga bahagia ini akan selalu bahagia?

Tunggu di chapter berikutnya!

**TBC**

Eottoe? Bosan? Gaje? Author emang nggak terlalu bisa bikin FF Family #pundung.

Tapi mohon beri sedikit uang untuk makan~ #plak!

Maksudnya mohon beri tanggapan lewat review / komentar.

Kritik dan tanggapan sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~

_**GOMAWO (_ _)* bow 180 ͦ ***_

_**Salam hangat author. **_

_**Han **__**EunK**__**yo**_

_**Lee EunHoon**_

_**Park YuHee.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** I Love My Family CHAPTER 2

**Pair: **HaeHyuk **(**Donghae **X** Eunhyuk**)** ,Slight! KyuMin _(entah kenapa,disemua FF HaeHyuk author,selalu ada slight KyuMin ==" )_

**Author : **

Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda

Lee Eun Hoon a.k.a LeeEunHoon10297 a.k.a Kelvin

Park YuHee a.k.a WievieKyu a.k.a Winni

**Genre : **Family, Hurt, Friendship, Romance

**Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan SM dan cerita milik para author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena adanya unsur kesengajaan.

_**Dan FF ini asli dari kolaborasi imajinasi han eunkyo, park yuhee dan lee eunhoon. **_

**Cast : **

Lee Donghae (Eunhyuk's Husband)

Lee Hyukjae (Donghae's Wife)

Lee Eunkyo (HaeHyuk's first daughter)

Lee Eunhoon (HaeHyuk's first son)

Lee Eunhee (HaeHyuk's second daughter)

Cho Kyuhyun (HaeHyuk's neighbour)

Cho Sungmin (Kyuhyun's Wife)

Cho Yoosung **[CO-ED School]** (KyuMin's Child)

**Note : **Tiga anak HaeHyuk dan anak KyuMin itu nggak usah dipikirin siapa. Anggep aja salah satu dari mereka itu readers ^^

**Warning : OC,** OOC,**Genderswitch** for uke, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary : **Keluarga pasangan Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae yang mempunyai satu putri dan satu putra,ternyata dikejutkan oleh kehadiran putri kecil yang akan membuat keluarga mereka dipenuhi ketidakharmonisan.

Penasaran?

Check it out!

~~~~~ **HAPPY READING ** ~~~~~

_**I Love My Family**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Han Eunkyo_

_Lee Eunhoon_

_Park Yuhee_

_present_

"Jadi angin apa yang membawa kalian datang kerumah kami,Tuan dan Nyonya Cho?" tanya Donghae yang masih kesal karena momen romantisnya diganggu oleh kedua orang didepannya ini.

"Angin? Mereka naik angin kesini? Kok bisa? Hyukkie juga mau dong!" seru Hyukkie gaje dan innocent. Dan berhasil membuat orang-orang dan para author sweatdrop.

"Lupakan saja,noona. Hae-hyung,bukannya kalian yang mengundang kami datang kemarin? Apa kalian lupa?" ucap Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"Ah iya. Cha! Hyukkie,kau saja yang mengatakannya!" suruh Donghae pada istri tercintanya.

"Arra. Jadi-"

"Yes! Aku menang!"

"Lalalalala~"

"Aish!"

Belum sempat Hyukkie melanjutkan ucapannya,suara gaduh terdengar.

Donghae,Hyukkie,Kyuhyun dan Minnie serempak menoleh kearah suara.

Terlihat tiga anak manusia berlari menuruni tangga.

Dua anak terlihat sangat bahagia. Sedangkan anak yang satunya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Ada apa,anak-anak?" tanya Minnie lembut.

"Tadi kan kita bertiga main game,jadi yang kalah harus masak makanan." Jelas Eunhoon tidak panjang kali tidak lebar sama dengan bukan luas _#eh?_

"Lalu siapa yang kalah?"

"Yoosung!" seru Eunkyo dan Eunhoon serempak sambil menunjuk kearah Yoosung yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Haha,bagus Eunkyo-chagi,Honnie-chagi. Kalian hebat bisa mengalahkan putra dari raja game." Bangga Donghae sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah cengo.

"Ya Yoosungie! Kenapa kau kalah? Arra. Nanti sepulang dari sini Appa akan mengajarkanmu trik supaya menang. Dan kalian berdua,kapan-kapan kita harus tanding starcraft. Ahjusshi pasti menang!" Seru Kyuhyun semangat.

"Kami kedapur dulu,ya" seru mereka bertiga bersamaan tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

Hyukkie dan Minnie hanya terkikik kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak diacuhkan anak-anak.

Sedangkan Donghae tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Yak! Hyung berhentilah tertawa!"

"HAHAHAHAHA" bukannya berhenti,Donghae malah semakin tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang mempoutkan bibirnya seperti anak-anak.

"Sudahlah,Hae. Aku ingin melanjutkan omonganku tadi." Suruh Hyukkie lembut sambil memegang tangan Donghae. Alhasil Donghae terdiam dan membiarkan Hyukkie bicara.

"Jadi begini..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung apinya kecil sekali." komentar Eunhoon kesal.

Saat ini Yoosung sedang mencoba memasak ramen instan di dapur keluarga Lee.

Sedangkan kedua anak dari pasangan Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae sedang duduk manis memperhatikan Yoosung memasak.

"Hyung itu airnya terlalu banyak."

"Hyung-"

"Yak berhentilah berkomentar,dongsaeng!" potong Eunkyo yang mulai bosan mendengar adiknya terus-terusan berkomentar.

"Apa Minnie-ahjumma belum pernah mengajarimu memasak?" tanya yeojya yang sebentar lagi genap berumur sepuluh tahun itu pada namja yang selama ini berstatus sebagai sahabat dekatnya.

"Ne. Appa juga tidak suka melihatku memasak. Katanya 'Yang memasak itu yeojya,bukan namja.'" Jawab Yoosung sambil menirukan nada bicara Appanya.

Kedua kakak-beradik itu hanya terkikik mendengar nada bicara Yoosung.

Lalu Yoosungpun melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jinjja? Wah chukkae Hyukkie,Hae." Ucap Minnie bahagia.

"Kami senang sekali,Minnie. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya." Ujar Hyukkie sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dulu aku pernah menyinggung hal ini kepada Eunkyo dan Eunhoonnie. Tapi mereka bilang bahwa mereka tidak ingin punya adik." Donghae melanjutkan omongan Hyukkie sambil menggenggam tangan Hyukkie erat.

"Lalu bagaimana? Bukankah kau bilang usia kandungannya sudah mencapai empat bulan?" tanya Minnie ragu.

"Kami merencanakan akan pergi ke Jepang sampai anak kami lahir. Selain untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan kami di Jepang,kami juga ingin menyembunyikan kandungan Hyukkie sementara dari kedua anak kami. Aku fikir kalau aku mempertemukan mereka dengan adik mereka saat sudah lahir nanti,mereka akan menerimanya." Jelas Donghae yakin, namun ada seberkas keraguan terpancar dari matanya.

Ragu akan hubungan keluarganya setelah anak ketiga mereka lahir.

Ragu apakah benar kedua anaknya akan menerima adik mereka setelah lahir.

Ragu untuk meninggalkan anak-anaknya untuk tinggal sementara di Jepang.

Dan berbagai keraguan lain muncul difikiran Donghae.

"Lalu kapan kalian akan berangkat ke Jepang? Kalau masalah kedua anak kalian,itu semua bisa diatur. Aku dan Minnie akan mengurus mereka sampai kalian kembali." Tanya dan jelas Kyuhyun bijak.

"Jinjja? Jeongmal gomawo Kyu. Rencananya kami akan berangkat lusa." Jawab Donghae lemah.

"Aku yakin tidak akan ada apa-apa." Ucap Minnie menenangkan sambil tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu. Kau sudah mengerti?"

"Ne. Setelah ini apa?"

"Setelah ini...Hm... Kau tinggal menaruh bumbu-bumbu ke piring."

"Eciecie~ Ehem batuk."

Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini?

Ternyata, anak pertama pasangan HaeHyuk kita sedang mengajari anak tunggal pasangan KyuMin memasak.

Dan anak kedua HaeHyuk sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan _cie-ada-yang-lagi-pacaran. _Dan sedari tadi bocah ini tidak berhenti untuk menggoda noona dan hyungnya itu.

Sedangkan yang diperhatikan dan digoda hanya diam, tidak membalas perkataan sang magnae. Dan jika diperhatikan lebih seksama,terlihat semburat merah dipipi kedua anak itu.

Belum puas menggoda saudaranya, Eunhoon berlari menuju ruang keluarganya.

Ia berniat untuk memberitahu orangtuanya dan orangtua Yoosung bahwa Yoosung dan Eunkyo sedang PDKT saat ini. Ternyata ia adalah SungKyo shipper (?) saudara-saudara #_plak!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Mana? Mana?"

"Wah iya tuh!"

"Ih Appa apaan sih?! Nggak keliatan tau!"

"Noona geser dikit dong!"

"Kalau geser lagi,aku bisa jatuh Kyu."

"Ih kalian bisa diam nggak sih? Nanti mereka bisa mendengar kita."

Omona! Saat ini Eunhoon,Donghae,Hyukkie,Kyuhyun dan Minnie sedang mengintip Eunkyo dan Yoosung dari tembok pembatas dapur mereka. Author rasa dua keluarga ini adalah _calon keluarga_ _besar_ yang sangat bahagia dan luar biasa akrab =="

Sebenarnya Yoosung dan Eunkyo sudah mengetahui hal ini. Namun mereka yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa hanya pura-pura tidak tahu dan terus melanjutkan acara memasak mereka.

"Lihat itu! Yoosung membantu Eunkyo-chagi membawa piring ke meja makan."

"Mereka benar-benar seperti keluarga,lihatlah!"

"Yak ahjumma apa-apaan? Hyung dan noona masih berumur sepuluh tahun."

"Tapi mereka benar-benar terlihat serasi,Eunhoon-ah."

Karena tidak sabar akan bisikan-bisikan setan yang terdengar ditelinga mereka,Eunkyo dan Yoosung berpandangan sambil saling menunjukkan seringaian setan. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang berbicara lewat telepati.

"Ne chagi kau makan ya! Aa~" ujar Yoosung tiba-tiba sambil menyuapi Eunkyo sesendok ramen yang tadi mereka masak.

Eunkyo yang sudah mengetahui rencana namja dihadapannya langsung membuka mulutnya dan memakan suapan (?) Yoosung.

"Masshita?" tanya Yoosung.

"Ne enak sekali oppa." Jawab Eunkyo manja.

"Gomawo." Ucap Yoosung sambil menepuk kepala Eunkyo lembut.

Mereka berdua saling melempar 'senyum manis'. Namun jika kita perhatikan lebih jelas,sebenarnya mereka saling melempar seringaian setan.

"Kya!"

"Wah so sweet~"

"Anakku memang hebat dalam hal memperlakukan yeojya dengan baik."

"Hyung terlihat seperti playboy cap kelinci-setan."

"Yak dasar!"

"Kita kawinkan saja mereka!"

"Mereka masih kecil,appa. Appa berlebihan."

"Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Sebenarnya ada ap-"

_**DUAK**_

"Aw. Appo"

"Aish kenapa kau mendorong kami,Hyukkie noona?"

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

Ternyata karena penasaran dan ingin melihat lebih jelas,Hyukkie tidak sengaja mendorong semua orang yang ada didepannya.

Alhasil mereka semua mendarat dilantai dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hahaha."

Terdengar suara tawa dari Yoosung dan Eunkyo.

"Yak kenapa kalian tertawa?" jengkel Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa ahjusshi,ahjumma,appa,eomma,dan Hoonie mengintip?" bukannya menjawab,Eunkyo malah membalikkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Kalian menyebalkan." cibir Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha." Sedang yang dicibir hanya tertawa puas setelah mengerjai orang tua dan adik mereka. Ckckck.

.

.

.

.

.

_Keesokan harinya..._

"Hyukkie-yeobo~" panggil Donghae manja pada istrinya yang sedang duduk didepan meja rias untuk berdandan.

"Ne yeobo?" tanya Hyukkie sambil memandang Donghae melalui kaca.

"Saranghae." Ungkap Donghae sambil memeluk Hyukkie dari belakang dengan erat.

"Nado saranghae Donghae-yeobo." Balas Hyukkie sambil menggenggam tangan Donghae yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

Kedua insan itu saling berpandangan dengan penuh cinta.

Lalu Hyukkie mencium pipi suaminya –sebelum Donghae melakukan lebih-.

"Kajja kita menjemput Eunkyo dan Eunhoon,yeobo!" ajak Hyukkie sambil bangkit dan memeluk lengan Donghae untuk berjalan keluar.

Donghae yang merasa kesempatan bermesraannya hilang,hanya mengumpat kecil.

Ini adalah hari Minggu. Lalu mengapa sepasang suami istri itu mengatakan kalau mereka ingin menjemput agyea-agyea mereka?

Jawabannya karena kedua anak mereka sedang mengikuti kompetisi sore ini.

Lee Eunkyo tengah mengikuti dance competition antar sekolah seprovinsi bersama teman segrup dancenya.

Dan Lee Eunhoon sedang berada di sekolahnya untuk mengikuti olimpiade Matematika antar sekolah seprovinsi.

Pasangan HaeHyuk pun memilih menjemput Eunhoon lebih dahulu -karena sebelumnya Eunhoon mengatakan bahwa olimpiade matematika Eunhoon selesai lebih dulu daripada dance competition Eunkyo- dengan menggunakan mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Skip Time**_

"Agyea agyea eomma memang hebat." Puji Hyukkie bangga pada kedua anaknya.

Yah, seperti yang sudah sang appa perkirakan. Hoonie dan Kyonnie akan menang di perlombaan itu.

Benar-benar Appa yang optimis bukan?

"Tentu saja Eomma~" balas Eunhoon sambil memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Ah, Appa dan Eomma punya sesuatu yang harus dikatakan,chagi. Ada sebuah berita gembira dan sebuah berita buruk. Kalian pilih yang mana yang akan dikatakan terlebih dahulu ne?"

"Hm... Bagaimana kalau berita buruk dulu, Appa?" pinta Eunkyo.

"Baiklah. Berita buruknya adalah Appa dan Eomma akan tinggal di Jepang selama kurang lebih lima bulan untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan kita. Kyonnie dan Hoonie akan tinggal bersama Yoosung, Kyuhyun ahjusshi dan Minnie ahjumma. Gwaenchana?" tanya Donghae dengan hati-hati. Takut melukai kedua buah hatinya.

"Gwaenchanayo Appa. Kami mengerti." Jawab Eunkyo bijak.

"Lalu berita gembiranya apa?" tanya Eunhoon penasaran.

"Berita gembiranya, Eomma dan Appa akan membawa sesuatu yang sangat berharga setelah kembali dari Jepang nanti." Seru Hyukkie semangat.

"Sesuatu yang sangat berharga? Apa itu, Eomma?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti, Kyonnie-chagi."

"Arraseo. Aku akan menunggu hadiah yang sangat berharga itu bersama Hoonie. Iya kan, saengie?" ujar Eunkyo sambil merangkul Eunhoon yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ne geurae! Kami akan menunggu dan menerimanya dengan senang hati."

'Aku harap mereka akan benar-benar menerima dongsaeng baru mereka.' Batin Hyukkie sambil tersenyum.

"Appa! Kajja kita tanding game lagi!" ajak Eunhoon semangat.

"Selalu game. Apa kau tidak bosan,eoh?" cibir noonanya.

"Appa~ lebih baik appa mengajariku Tap Dance. Jaebalyo Appa~" rengek Eunkyo sambil menarik-narik lengan kemeja Donghae.

"Ani! Main game saja ne Appa?" seru Eunhoon sambil memeluk lengan Donghae.

"Ani! Dance saja Appa!" ujar Eunkyo tidak mau kalah.

'Apakah setelah kedatangan agyea yang aku kandung ini, mereka akan tetap seperi itu? Entah mengapa firasatku tidak mengatkan demikian.' Batin Hyukkie lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

_Chapter 2 done~ _

_FF 'Call Me BEAutiful' , 'We Love Dance' masih dalam proses pembuatan._

_Sedangkan 'My Fell' masih tahap mengingat kembali. Soalnya berkas FF 'My Fell' ilang padahal udah end _T.T

Oke, sampai ketemu di Chapter 3.

Tapi mohon beri sedikit uang untuk makan~ #plak!

Maksudnya mohon beri tanggapan lewat review / komentar.

Kritik dan tanggapan sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

_**GOMAWO (_ _)* bow **__**90**__** ͦ ***_

_**Salam hangat author. **_

_**Han **__**EunK**__**yo**_

_**Lee EunHoon**_

_**Park YuHee.**_


End file.
